farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheeseburger
American |birth = Whitetail Mountains, Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Deceased (Resist) Alive (Walk Away) |death = 2018, Hope County (Resist) |aliases = *Cheese |occupations = *Mascot, F.A.N.G. Center |affiliations = *F.A.N.G. Center *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Fang for Hire) |relationships = *Wade Fowler (caretaker) *Dave Fowler (caretaker) |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = A Right to Bear Arms |role = *NPC *Ally *Fang for Hire |gender = Male |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |archetype = Heavy |ability1 = Bear Arms *Will exercise his right to attack |ability2 = Cross to Bear *Will draw focus during combat }} Overview Cheeseburger is a Grizzly Bear and a Fang For Hire in Far Cry 5. Biography Cheeseburger was found as a young cub, snacking on greasy leftovers in a dumpster behind The Grill Streak. He’d been left to fend for himself after his mother was shot by poachers. Wade Fowler found him and brought him back to the F.A.N.G. Center, an animal sanctuary, where he was bottle-fed and nurtured back to health. However, it turns out that a diet of burgers and french fries does terrible things to a young bear’s body: Cheeseburger developed diabetes, which requires daily insulin injections. This, combined with his emotional attachment to Wade and his brother, meant that Cheeseburger could never return to the wild. Instead, the Fowler brothers built the bear his own home at the F.A.N.G. Center, making Cheeseburger the star attraction and a local celebrity. When the cult moved in, Wade quickly realized that Jacob wanted Cheeseburger for his experiments. Rather than letting the herald get his hands on his beloved bear, Wade decided to let him loose to fend for himself. ''Far Cry 5 A Right to Bear Arms When the deputy arrives at the F.A.N.G. Center, Wade tells them that Cheeseburger is still loose. In order to have Cheeseburger join the Resistance, the Deputy has to feed him fresh salmon. After the deputy tracks down Cheeseburger to Linero Building Supplies and clears out the attacking cultists, Wade tells them that ''"As long as Cheeseburger is with you, I know he is in good hands." ''Far Cry New Dawn It is unknown what happened to Cheeseburger. A newspaper article located in the prepper stash location of the (now-abandoned) F.A.N.G center mentions that the "beloved bear" was "abandoned" by the public. However, it is not clear if this article was printed before or after the nuclear holocaust. He most likely died during the time skip due to old age, although nothing is confirmed. Mission Appearances *F.A.N.G. Center (mentioned, prerequisite mission) *A Right to Bear Arms Fangs for Hire Cheeseburger is a 'heavy' (tank) companion archetype, and will draw aggression from enemies. Gallery CheeseburgerRoster.png|Cheeseburger in the roster menu in ''Far Cry 5 Far Cry® 5_20180402025538.png|Cheeseburger eating salmon IMG 0394.JPG|Cheese as he appears in promotional artwork for the Fangs for Hire feature in Far Cry 5 FC5 Guns for Hire005.png|Cheeseburger in Challenges Fang for Hire Total kill Cheeseburger Pink colla.png|Cheeseburger in the roster, prior to patch v1.5.0 Cheeseburger Blue colla.png|Cheeseburger in the roster, after patch v1.5.0 How to Get Cheeseburger - Far Cry 5 - Diabetic Bear For Hire|A video showing how to obtain Cheeseburger FC5 Cheeseburger Key art.jpg|Cheeseburger in Far Cry 5 key art Trivia *At release, the icon for Cheeseburger in the Guns for Hire roster showed his fur being a few shades brighter, almost a blonde color, with his collar being pink. **With the release of patch v1.5.0, the icon was corrected to show a blue collar, but the fur color remained the same degree of blonde as before. *There is a bug during A Right to Bear Arms, that can render the quest incompletable. ru:Чизбургер Category:Deceased